Sex and Love
by HillyP
Summary: Scorpius y Rose, completamente opuestos a ojos de todos, pero solo ellos dos saben lo bien que se complementan. Rating M por escenas lemon.


Esta es mi primera historia en mucho tiempo. Como verán, no está ambientada en las típicas formas de ser de Rose y Scorpius, bueno, más que nada en Rose. Serán capítulos de diferentes sucesos. Inspirados en no sé jajaja. Casi que nada de lo de aquí me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling y su bella creación.

Orgullo, eso sentía, aun cuando en su expresión facial no demostraba sentimiento alguno, una habilidad genética, de los Malfoy, aplaudía, celebrando lo que estaba por suceder.

—Rosebud Jean Weasley Granger— la voz del decano se hizo resonar en aquél salón, así como los gritos de emoción expresados por ese séquito de familiares de su pareja, podía escuchar los bufidos provenientes de su padre y los aplausos sin parar de su madre, esa mujer que era todo lo contrario a Draco y a él, ella sí que sabía expresar todo lo que sentía y era ahí cuando se preguntaba, ¿cómo es que ella y su papá se entendían tan bien? Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de perderse en sus pensamientos. Le sonrió a la pelirroja desde ahí quién mostraba aquel título de profesora, recién graduada de la academia más prestigiosa en el mundo mágico. ¿Quién diría que la hija de dos de los salvadores terminaría por graduarse como profesora de pociones? En realidad, ¿quién diría que los Malfoy terminarían compartiendo asientos con los Weasley? El mundo daba miles de vueltas, sin duda alguna. Los demás (en realidad solo faltaron dos estudiantes después de Rose) fueron ignorados para que finalmente con unas palabras del director diera por concluida la ceremonia de graduación. No tuvo más que esperar a que todos los familiares de su novia la saludaran, felicitaran y llorasen por el orgullo que sentía, incluso permitió que sus padres fueran primero que él.

—Hola, extraño— aquella voz cantarina, que solo a Rose le quedaba bien le saludó, el rubio le sonrió de lado.

—Hola, extraña— respondió. No era alguien efusivo, sin mencionar que le incomodaban, aún esos ojos de "aún quiero matarte" que le hacía Ronald Weasley cuando ellos estaban a más de dos metros de distancia. —Felicidades, Rosie, sabía que llegarías muy lejos y no puedo esperar a que pasen las… ¿tres horas cuando mucho? Que estaremos con tu familia para darte la celebración que te mereces— levantó ambas cejas, con un claro mensaje implícito en sus palabras. Que su suegro le intimidara un poco no hacía que él se acobardara, no por nada había quedado en Slytherin, las reglas no eran hechas para gente como él. Se inclinó lo suficiente para besar sus labios, un roce. —Ojalá pudieras ver la cara de tu papá, es tan épica en estos momentos— se burló apartándose.

—Muy bien, muy bien, muchas felicitaciones y todo, pero ¿alguien dijo fiesta? — la voz de un estruendoso James se hizo presente, acompañados por un montón de celebraciones, después de todo habían sido los primos de la pelirroja quienes habían planeado todo. —¡Es hora de irnos! —exclamó. —¡Nos vemos en la Mansión Malfoy! Sí, familia, los señores Malfoy nos han ofrecido su enorme jardín, podemos destrozarlo y todo…— bromeó. —No, pero comportémonos un poco, ¡nos vemos allá! — añadió para dirigirse a la salida de aquél salón en compañía de los demá mano se entrelazó con la de su pareja, caminando más lento que los otros. —Creo que tus papás me terminarán odiando luego de hoy, sabes que las fiestas de mi familia siempre se salen de control, Scorpius— susurró, haciéndole reír a él.

—Mis padres lo saben, pero te adoran mucho y son capaces de soportarlo, además, oye, tampoco somos tan aburridos. —Se quejó.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde la última fiesta de tu cumpleaños? — enarcó una ceja, había empleado aquel tono de voz que tanto le hacía gracia.

—Okay, puede que tengas algo de razón. Pero todo saldrá bien. Y si no, te lo recompenso por la noche— le guiñó un ojo.

 **Cuatro hora después**

La cara de los Malfoy era digna de fotos, la fiesta claramente no era lo que ellos esperaban, había mucha gente, música por todos lados, así como gente ya ebria, besándose y tocándose en público, el alcohol parecía una fuente de nunca acabar, James había bailado sobre aquél escenario improvisado y por cierto, se había caído. Albus y su novio, Patrick parecían dejar aquella forma reservada de ser para estarse besando frente a cualquier persona, incluso Lily, quién no le quitaba las manos de encima a Lyssander, todo eso era un completo desastre el cuál poco a poco los adultos iban abandonando, dándoles a ellos una perfecta salida de ahí, habían estado aprovechando, unos tragos y así, pero él no quería embriagarse, al menos no aún.

—¿Y si nos escapamos? Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti— susurró, contra su oído, provocando escalofríos en Rose quién asintió, para dirigirse con él, aquel lugar donde él guardaba su moto, posiblemente lo mejor de salir con una Weasley era descubrir objetos como esos del mundo muggle. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, del pantalón que llevaba, para subirse a esta y encenderla, para luego esperar por ella a que se subiera.

La mansión Malfoy, cada vez iba quedando más atrás, le encantaba sentir esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándole con fuerza, sabía que ella aún no se acostumbraba a ello. Condujo por un rato, hasta que se detuvo, frente aquel callejón, aparcando con cautela, a unos metros había un bar, de uno de sus excompañeros de Hogwarts, él tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Le ofreció su mano, para adentrarse a ese lugar oscuro y abandonado, sin decir nada. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y con esta delineó el marco de la puerta, un chasquido se hizo escuchar y volvió a guardar aquello, para girarse a la pelirroja.

—Después de usted— ofreció, abriendo la puerta. En el interior, lo que los muggles verían como un desastre, para ellos era un lugar precioso, adornado de una cama, con sábanas de seda rojas, en medio había una mesa, con un arreglo floral de rosas rojas, así como platos, cubiertos y copas. Velas por doquier, incluso sonaba aquella melodía molesta que poseía la cajita de música que le había obsequiado a Rosebud para su primer aniversario como novios, luego de que ella le había pasado meses hablando de lo mucho que le gustaban. —¿Y bien?

—¡Scorpie! — gruñó, odiaba cuando le llamaba así. —Es perfecto, siempre he sabido que eres todo un romántico, en serio, me encanta tanto. — le miró, de reojo, tras ingresar, se mordía su labio inferior, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad. —Gracias, en serio— susurró, acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

—Hey, primero: no vuelvas a decir eso, no soy cursi. —Hizo una mueca. —Segundo, usualmente cenaríamos y todo eso, pero la verdad esos platos son para el segundo postre— levantó ambas cejas, aprovechó aquél abrazo, para tomar, con su mano derecha la barbilla de ella y elevar su rostro, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, iniciando eso como una presión que poco a poco fue aumentando más la intensidad, conforme el movimiento de sus bocas e integración de sus lenguas, ansiosas por jugar con la contraria, de dominarse, así como los movimientos de sus manos.

Requirió de mucha fuerza de voluntad del rubio no querer arrancarle el vestido color verde esmeralda que ella lucía bajo la túnica de graduación, más corto de lo habitual, que tenía un escote de corazón que dejaba a imaginación miles de cosas que podía hacer con esos enormes pechos que poseía Rose. Las manos de Scorpius buscaban con desesperación el cierre del vestido el cuál al encontrar no demoró mucho más en bajarlo y consigo la tela aflojarse, bastó de un tirón y este cedió, dejando lo que imaginaba, sus pechos libres, su cuerpo ahora solo cubierto por esos tacones que la hacían más alta de lo normal y esas bragas que cubrían casi que nada.

Las manos de Rose tampoco se quedaban quietas, esa mujer de rostro inocente y voz dulce, quedaba en el olvido cuando del sexo se trataba, él había podido disfrutar mucho de esa mujer, pasional, que siempre buscaba más, que no tenía pena alguna de exigir lo que le gustaba o necesitaba. Bajo sus dedos ágiles los botones iban cediendo, incluso fue rápida para abrir el de sus pantalones, mientras sus dientes habían atrapado el labio inferior del rubio para después liberarlo. —Quítate los zapatos, le estás quitando la diversión a esto— frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír de lado, su mirada expresaba toda esa lujuria que poco a poco iba despertando cada célula de ella, sabía que algo planeaba y lo confirmó cuando se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a la cama, moviendo sus caderas de manera descarada, sabiendo que eso desesperaría a cualquiera, especialmente a él.

Con ayuda de sus talones sacó las zapatillas, se inclinó solo un poco para sacarse las calcetas y caminar hacia ella, luego de que esta, descaradamente se hubiera sentado a la orilla de la cama, abriendo sus piernas, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos, sus pezones, que empezaban a endurecerse.

—¿Qué creías, Scorpius? ¿Qué porque hoy me gradué no iba a obtener diversión de la que me gusta? — preguntó, con ese tono seductor que hacía que su erección se endureciera más. Le hizo ese gesto con su dedo, indicándole que se acercara, demoró en hacerlo, porque le gustaba jugar con ella, pero terminó cediendo, quedando con su rostro frente a su pelvis, esa mirada que le dedicaba, mientras sus dedos los enganchaba en el borde de su pantalón y bóxer para bajarlos en conjunto, dejando libre su erección, la cuál tomó con una de sus manos, rodeándola, para empezar a moverla, desde su base, hacia la punta, unas cuántas veces hasta que acercó su rostro, escupió sobre su glande y usó esa lengua diabólica que poseía para esparcir su saliva, provocando miles de reacciones nerviosas en él. ¿Qué si había imaginado iniciar la noche con ella haciéndole sexo oral? No, todo lo contrario, sin embargo, no le molestaba.

¿Cómo iba a molestarle? Si ella sabía qué ritmo usar, cómo mover su lengua y cuando succionar su glande, ella sabía todo de él, con respeto al sexo, sabía lo mucho que le ponía cuando su lengua y boca jugaban con sus testículos, o cuando ella incorporaba toda su longitud en su boca, mientras le enloquecía masturbándose ella misma. Sabía que le encantaba cuando su ritmo aumentaba y cuando él follaba su boca, al enredar sus dedos en su cabello, así como las presiones de sus mejillas alrededor de su miembro para así hacerlo correrse, dentro de ella, así como le encantaba ver como ella tragaba ese líquido, para luego ser él quién mandaba todo a la mierda, la empujaba sobre la cama, sabía que le gustaba brusco, que le gustaba que fuera su desesperación la que hablara, rompiendo la tela de las bragas de encaje, para atacar su sexo, ese húmedo, que su lengua dominara ese espacio, que sus labios atacaran su clítoris, masajéandolo y succionándolo, con la fuerza necesaria para provocar esos gemidos acompañados de su nombre, así como esos movimientos de cadera, como se retorcía bajo él cuando sus labios menores los succionaba, para que no quedara un solo rastro de su humedad, como la hacía correrse en su boca, regalándole ese manjar tan puro y exquisito.

Para después ascender, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, para jugar con sus pechos, besándolos, sintiendo como se endurecían más y más en su boca, mientras él quedaba más sobre ella, en medio de sus piernas, con una erección más dura que la anterior, rozándose contra su coño, nuevamente listo para lo que quisieran. Y ella justo ahí donde ella tomaba ventaja de su distracción con sus pechos para hacerle quedar bajo ella, haciéndolo sentarse sobre la cama y ella sobre él, moviéndose para seguir con esos roces de sus sexos hasta que bajaba, penetrándose de una manera brusca, mientras ella deja que él se deleite con esa otra parte de su cuerpo, mientras ella lo folla, mueve las caderas como mejor sabe hacerlo, lo hace entrar por completo y a un ritmo que para ambos es placentero, lo hace sin queja alguna, desesperado por más y más hasta que ambos vuelven a correrse y se dejan caer sobre la cama. Exhaustos, pero satisfechos.

Se puso en pie, luego de un rato en silencio, con su respirar aún agitado, fue hasta donde habían quedado sus pantalones, justo al lado de los zapatos de ella, sacó algo de este y regresó a la cama. —Rosebud, ¿te casarías conmigo? — preguntó, mirándola, mostrándole aquella cajita de terciopelo negra.

La expresión de ella fue nula. —No— Respondió. —Aún no es el momento, Scorpius y lo sabes.

—¿En serio seguiremos esa estúpida lista? —frunció el ceño.

—Sí mi amor, eso haremos.


End file.
